Kindness and Criminals
by tennis-player
Summary: Hiyoshi and Gakuto were hanging around and getting it on. That is, until shuffling sounds and clinking noises tell them they are not alone in the house. What happens when they discover the noises were made by the worlds #1 wanted criminal?


**Title:** Kindness and Criminals**  
Author:** Henzie (tennis-player)**  
Summary:** Hiyoshi and Gakuto were hanging around hid place. Hiyoshi starts acting weird, Gakuto cheers him up, and then they get it on. That is, until they here shuffling and clinking downstairs indicating that there was a dangerous and violent criminal on the loose!**  
Rating:** M**  
Characters:** Hiyoshi and Gakuto**  
Notes:** Alright, although Hiyoshi suffers major injuries and it may _seem _like he won't make it, don't worry, because I HATE character death stories and I refuse to kill of any of these amazing characters! I apologize if my words have offended any character death fans, though!^^ **IMPOTANT: MIGHT BE SCARY FOR THE WHIMPIER AUDIENCE! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVIZED.  
Disclaimer:** I don't own prince of tennis!

"Come on, everyone, this is the last practice until Christmas break, so get your butts moving!" Atobe yelled, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going," Shishido muttered, equally annoyed.

It was a freezing winter day and it was supposed to snow tonight, so everyone wanted home, not practice, home. And so that's what they got.

"Fine! Ore-sama dismisses you, and don't forget to practice over break!" Atobe snapped. It was unusual for him to be so mean, but he had just recently lost a practice match to Tezuka, and was in a really bad mood.

"Uwah~ finally, our heated clubroom!" Gakuto said, falling dramatically onto the couch and curling into the warm pillows there.

"Come on, Mukahi, get up," Taki said, poking the boy who was currently in a sleep deep enough to rival Jirou's.

"Hey, Gakuto, get up!" Oshitari said, dropping his cold water bottle onto his sleeping partner's head.

"Wan~ Yuushi is so mean~," Gakuto whined, showing his effective-on-any-one-who-isn't-a-Hyoutei-regular-or-Taki-the-ex-regular-style puppy dog eyes.

"You know that doesn't work on me," Oshitari said.

"But Yuushi~ you're so mean~ cancelling me on the last minute~" Gakuto whined again.

"It can't be helped," Oshitari said.

"Now I have nowhere to go for the break~ I'll have to live on the streets~" Gakuto exaggerated.

"What's that about?" Taki asked.

"Gakuto's family is going away on the break, and he was supposed to come over to my house, but something came up and now I can't have him over, and he has nowhere to go for the break," Oshitari explained.

"Oh, really?" Taki asked.

"Um, Mukahi-san? Of you need somewhere to go, you can come over to my place for the break," Hiyoshi said.

"Really?! Can I, Hiyoshi? Thank you! I get to go to Hiyoshi's – mmph!" Gakuto was cut off by Shishido's arm banging against his head.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Shishido said, leaving the clubroom with Ootori in tow.

"Sorry, Mukahi-san," Ootori said apologetically, following his partner out the door.

"Are you alright, Mukahi?" Taki asked.

"Hmph! Shishido was just jealous because I have more friends than just my doubles' partner, unlike him!" Gakuto exclaimed.

"I heard that!" they heard Shishido yell from a few meters away from the club room door.

"Is it really ok, Hiyoshi?" Gakuto asked as he walked to the house together with Hiyoshi.

"Yeah, my parents have to work a lot during breaks, because most people at their work places take time off, too, so they don't mind when I bring a friend over to stay during holidays," Hiyoshi explained.

"Hm, really~?" Gakuto said in his usual drawn out speech.

Hiyoshi opened the door and let Gakuto inside. Gakuto looked around took in the scene before him. Their furnishing was plain, and everything was black, white or green. The place, overall, looked clean and stylish.

"Wow! Your house is so cool, Hiyoshi!" Gakuto exclaimed, looking around.

He entered the kitchen, and it had the same color scheme as the living room, except the actual appliances were all stainless steel. The fridge, sink, blender and the stove were all made of the flawless silver looking material and the place was amazing.

"Wow, Hiyoshi! This place is amazing!" Gakuto exclaimed, sprinting into the back yard through a glass sliding door.

"Ah, Mukahi-san, wait up!" Hiyoshi called, following after his sempai.

And, as the rest of the house, the back yard was incredible. The garden had the most beautiful plants and the grass and outdoor furniture were well kept.

"Wow, Hiyoshi! You live in a place this cool?" Gakuto asked.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing compared to Buchou's house," Hiyoshi said.

"Well, yeah, but still…!" Gakuto said, staring in awe at the beautiful birds flying around the equally beautiful yard.

"It's so much better in the summer, though," Hiyoshi said.

Gakuto turned to him. There was something in the way he said that that made you think of winter as the villain.

"Do you not like the winter, Hiyoshi?" Gakuto asked.

"Saa…" he said. "Come on, Mukahi-san, let's go back inside," Hiyoshi said.

"Alright~!" he said in the usual sing-song voice returning.

"Hiyoshi? When's dinner going to be ready?" Gakuto asked.

"It'll be done soon, sempai, don't worry about it," Hiyoshi replied.

"Ne, Hiyoshi, what's for dinner?" Gakuto whined.

"You'll see, sempai," Hiyoshi said.

"Ne, is it ready yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, two more minutes, sempai."

"Has it been two minutes yet?"

"It hasn't been 10 seconds, sempai."

"Is it ready yet?"

"Yeah, it's ready, sempai."

"Where is it?"

"It's not done, sempai."

"What!? But you said it was!"

"I lied, sempai."

"Hmph!" Gakuto pouted. Hiyoshi was such a meaner!

Hiyoshi smirked. That had shut his sempai up. Did a pretty good job of it, too.

"OK, sempai, it's ready," Hiyoshi said, carrying a delicious looking serving plate decorated with foods that would make your mouth water. It was also wafting smells that were the most amazing your nose could smell, if you're brain could comprehend that tastes that was entering through your nose.

"WOW! Hiyoshi, you made this!?" Gakuto exclaimed, in awe by the work that could easily surpass that of a professional.

"Yeah, I have to cook for myself a lot, because my parents are normally working during the breaks," he said.

"Are you lonely?" Gakuto asked.

"No, they are normally here on regular days, so I'm fine," Hiyoshi said.

"Good, because people who get lonely easily are losers!" Gakuto declared.

"Says the boy who was just complaining about his loneliness to Oshitari-san," Hiyoshi muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Gakuto asked dangerously.

"Nothing, sempai, nothing," he said, waving his hand in the form of dismissal.

They started eating the dinner, which tasted better than a meal by any restaurant Gakuto had ever been to. Of course, Atobe would never agree, but this foods taste could easily rival that of the food at the restaurants Atobe ate at (yeah, that's how good a cook Hiyoshi is!).

After they had eaten, or in Gakuto's case, gulfed everything down without a breath, they down to Hiyoshi's back yard, and were surprised to see that it had started snowing over their meal, and there was a thin centimeter layer of snow and growing.

"Whoa~ that's so cool!" Gakuto exclaimed, and immediately jumped onto the snow in an attempt to swim, but he failed epically.

"S-sempai…" Hiyoshi said, staring at Gakuto with a 'you-really-have-no-brain-don't-you?' look.

"What? At least I try to have fun!" Gakuto proclaimed, annoyed.

"Whatever you say, sempai…" Hiyoshi said, staring up at the snow clouds and looking… so many things at once. Distanced, sad, lonely and lost, all at the same time.

"… Are you alright, Hiyoshi?" Gakuto asked, staring at the emotions (how do you stare at emotions?) that were slipping through Hiyoshi's emotionless mask.

"I hate the snow…" Hiyoshi muttered grumpily, glaring at the clouds. That is, until an unusually large snowflake fell into his eye and made it water.

"Grrrr…" Hiyoshi growled as he whipped away the liquid in his eyes.

"Why?! The snow is so much fun!" Gakuto exclaimed, jumping back into the pile of snow, which had already doubled in size.

"Because… come on, sempai, we better go back inside," Hiyoshi said, turning to walk back in through the sliding glass door.

"Hey! You're avoiding the question!" Gakuto called after him.

In Hiyoshi's Room

Gakuto stared.

Hiyoshi stared back.

Gakuto glared.

Hiyoshi continued to stare.

Gakuto sent a _death_ glare at him.

Hiyoshi still remained passive.

Gakuto started glaring daggers.

And still no reaction from Hiyoshi.

"Come on! Tell me!" Gakuto exclaimed, annoyed that he had just lost to a kowhai.

"… Tell you what, sempai?"

"Why you hate snow!" Gakuto exclaimed.

"Why does it matter?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Because! It does! I told you why I liked snow!"

"…But I never even asked…" Hiyoshi pointed out.

"Tell me!" he whined. He would get it out of Hiyoshi somehow, he could feel it.

"What if I don't dislike it?"

"But you said you hated it!"

"What is I lied?"

"These aren't 'what if' questions! Just answer!"

"… I don't know why…" Hiyoshi finally said.

"Why not?"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!!!" Gakuto exclaimed in annoyance. Why was Hiyoshi being so stubborn, anyways? He should know his place!

"I said I didn't know, sempai," Hiyoshi said.

"Ok, then…" Gakuto started. "I'll make you like it!"

"Eh?"

"If you don't know why you dislike it, then you don't _really _hate it, you just haven't tried it!"

"I know why I don't like it, sempai…"

"You said you didn't! Why did you lie to me again!?"

"Because, sempai," Hiyoshi said. He was getting _really, really_ tired of the current topic.

"Tell me! Please?" he asked.

'Mukahi-sempai just said please. Wow, that's a new one' he thought to himself.

"I don't like it because it's cold, wet and perfect."

"Perfect?" Gakuto asked.

"Yeah, perfect. It's all, you know, pure white and sparkly, I don't like that," he said flatly.

"Are you serious? That was it?" Gakuto asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, that's why I told you it didn't matter," Hiyoshi said.

"Why does it matter if it's perfect, anyways?"

"Because I don't like perfection."

"Why not?"

"Humans can't achieve the height of perfection, no matter how hard they try."

"Yes, they can," Gakuto said.

"No, they can't," Hiyoshi replied.

"Fine, then. Some can, some can't."

"No one can, Mukahi-sempai, and if you know someone who has, I'd be happy of you'd introduce me to them."

"It's impossible to introduce someone to themselves."

"Well, no shizz… what? That has nothing to do with this!"

"Yes, it does," Gakuto said. "You're perfect the way you are, Hiyoshi, so you don't need to change."

Hiyoshi just stared at Gakuto for a good four minutes, and then he asked;

"Eh?"

"Hiyoshi, I don't think you need to change. Snow is perfect in its own way, and so are you," Gakuto said, refusing to look Hiyoshi in the eyes. 'Shit! Why am I talking like this? I've never said something so cheesy before in my life! Maybe Yuushi's rubbing off on me…' he thought to himself.

Hiyoshi was still staring, that is, until he suddenly burst out laughing.

"What the fuck!?" Gakuto shouted in alarm when Hiyoshi laughed so hard he fell off his bed and onto the floor (yeah, I made them _a little_ out of character).

"Mukahi-sempai, thanks. I know it must be hard on you to say such kind words," Hiyoshi said, laughing just enough so that he can still talk, but not completely wound down yet.

"Sh-Shut up! I'm trying to be nice!" Gakuto huffed, blushing furiously.

"He he, thank you, sempai," Hiyoshi smiled (yeah, since when does _Hiyoshi_ smile!?)

"What's so funny!?" Gakuto shot.

"Nothing, sempai, thank you," he said again.

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"Muka- mmph!" Hiyoshi started, but was cut off when Gakuto smashed their lips together.

"Mmm," Hiyoshi moaned as Gakuto pushed him down on the bed. Their tongues fought for dominance as Gakuto started to rub their bodies together. Wanting more, _much_ more friction, Hiyoshi flipped them over and he started rubbing his hardening erection against Gakuto's.

"Mmm, Hiyoshi…" Gakuto groaned as Hiyoshi let his lips trail down from his sempai's lips towards his chest. He then started tugging at the shirt, pulling it over Mukahi's and letting his lips tease his nipples.

Mukahi moaned louder as he felt Hiyoshi's hands fiddling with his pants' zipper. He hadn't known Hiyoshi to be so impatient. When Hiyoshi had finally undid Gakuto's pants, he stopped abruptly on command.

"Stop…" Gakuto managed to get out.

Hiyoshi immediately looked up, worried he had done something wrong. "Yes, sempai?" he asked.

"You still have all your clothes on…" he whined.

Hiyoshi paused for a moment and then smiled. He got up and undressed himself before lying back down atop of his sempai. Then, turned on by the noises his sempai had made, he began trailing lower and lower, until he reached Gakuto's hard erection. Slowly and carefully, he gently slid his mouth over it and began to suck, trailing his tongue along the sides of his sempai's member.

"Ah- Mmm, Hiyoshi…" Gakuto moaned as he felt the tongue sliding along the sides of him "M-more…" he groaned.

Hiyoshi gently stood up, smiled at his sempai and said, "I'll be right back." He walked down the hallway towards the washroom and removed a bottle of cream from a cupboard. 'This would work well as a lube…' he thought, and turned around to go back to his bedroom. When he got back, however, he found that Gakuto had become impatient and was starting to jerk himself off.

"Not so fast, sempai…" Hiyoshi said, coming over and moving Gakuto's hands away from his member.

"But, Hiyoshi…" he complained, desperately in need of release.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of that," he said, revealing the bottle he had brought back with him.

At first, Gakuto looked confused, wondering what purpose moisturizer would pose for, until he realized it himself and let his eyes widen in shock.

"Y-… you aren't serious, are you?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the bottle.

"I'm always serious," Hiyoshi said seriously (that was an _**unintended**_ pun, by the way, so don't go thinking 'that was cheesy' on me!)

"Oh god…" Gakuto muttered to himself as he felt Hiyoshi's slicked fingers slide into his entrance. At first, the two he had originally entered were merely uncomfortably, but when Hiyoshi started scissoring and added a third finger, Gakuto groaned painfully.

"H-Hiyoshi… Mmm, s-stop…" he mumbled, overtaken by both the pain and pleasure of Hiyoshi's movements.

Hiyoshi let his fingers dig around inside of Mukahi, trying to find his prostate, and when he did, he could tell.

"AH! Mmm… m-more…!" Gakuto mewled.

Smirking Hiyoshi slowly pulled his fingers out, to Gakuto's disappointment, but when said fingers were both quickly and violently replaced with Hiyoshi's erection Gakuto screamed out in pleasure. With the encouragement of Gakuto's moans and pleas, he started to move harder and faster, hitting Gakuto's prostate over and over again and pumping Gakuto's own erection with his hands in time with his continuous banging.

When the two finally released, spilling all over Hiyoshi's bed, they heard a 'click' of a door downstairs.

"Hiyoshi, is that you parents?" Gakuto asked.

Hiyoshi turned to look at the clock. "No, my parents shouldn't be home for another 3 or 4 hours…" he said.

There was some rustling downstairs, followed by a clinking of delicate items and some more rustling.

"Let's go check it out…" Gakuto said, pulling his clothes on in a rush, followed by Hiyoshi.

The two of them snuck around the corner silently, and saw that the living room's lights had been turned on.

"What's going on?" Hiyoshi asked silently, to no one in particular, and poked his head around the door who was cracked open slightly.

Inside of the room was a suspicious man dressed in black and grey. Not those silly outfits you see criminals were on TV, but definitely dark, so he could sneak around the streets, probably.

The man was shuffling through the shelves and drawers and stuffing valuables in his backpack.

Hiyoshi turned and looked at Gakuto, who was waiting for him to move so he could see, too.

"What's wrong, Hiyoshi," he whispered quiet enough so that Hiyoshi could _just_ here him.

"There's a thief in there," he whispered back. "You know the one on the news yesterday who had been stealing valuables and beating people."

"Seriously!? This is dangerous! He killed someone last week!" Gakuto whimpered, remembering the mangled body that had been displayed on the six o'clock news screen.

"Yeah, I remember that, too," a deep voice said from the other side of the door.

Hiyoshi and Gakuto both whipped their heads around in alarm to see the thief standing there with three knives in each hand. He was tall, but slim, and had that angry scowl on his face that made you think that maybe he was related to Shishido Ryou. He also had slightly tanned skin and shocking, electric blue eyes.

Hiyoshi took a step back and put his arm out, shielding Gakuto from the armed man. "What do _you_ (omae) want?" he said dangerously.

"Omae? You have some guts, talking to an armed criminal so disrespectfully," the man said. "My name is Ryuichi, not that you'll have much time left to remember it."

Hiyoshi took another step in front of Gakuto.

"Hiyoshi?" he asked.

"Get going, Gakuto," he replied.

"But-!" he started.

"Hurry and call the police," he said again, letting seriousness into his voice that you would only expect people like Tezuka and Sanada capable of.

"R-… right!" he said, sprinting up the stairs.

"Not so fast!" Ryuichi shot, lounging to the side in an attempt to catch the lightning speeded acrobat, but was cut off by Hiyoshi, who stuck his leg out and nailed Ryuichi right in the gut.

"You bastard!" he growled, throwing himself at Hiyoshi, knives in hand.

Quickly, he angled his three right hand blades so that they stabbed Hiyoshi right in the side, smashing a few ribs, but he didn't stand down. He let his knee come up and he hit the criminal directly between his lungs. Unfortunately, when he glanced to make sure Gakuto had made it up the stairs, he didn't notice the three left hand blades come around and stab him in the back between his shoulder blades.

Hiyoshi grunted and fell to the ground, praying to every and whatever gods there were to let the police get here before Ryuichi could find Gakuto.

In Gakuto's World 

"Hurry and call the police," Hiyoshi again, letting seriousness into his voice that you would only expect people like Tezuka and Sanada capable of.

"R-… right!" he said, sprinting up the stairs.

'Please let him be OK, please let him be OK' Gakuto silently screamed in his head and sprinting to Hiyoshi's room.

He searched for his phone and when he found it he immediately phoned 911.

"The police, fire department and ambulance will be there shortly," a recorded message from the other end of the phone line played. "Please do not move from where you currently are situated."

A million thoughts ran through Gakuto's head at that moment. He should go help Hiyoshi, but he would only get in the way. He should go shower because he was covered in cum, but that was _really_ stupid to do in the current situation and he should find something to beat that damned criminal with so, _so, SO_ badly that he'll regret coming anywhere near his precious Hiyoshi, but that would be really stupid and really dangerous.

He heard a grunt of pain and the sound of a body crash to the floor and immediately recognized the voice as Hiyoshi's.

'That bastard!' Gakuto thought, wanting nothing more than to give Ryuichi a life and death of pain and suffering, that is, until he heard him step over Hiyoshi's body and realized that he was coming for him.

"Oh, shit!" Gakuto whispered, and silently slipped out the already open window, thanking god he was to much in a hurry to have turned on the bedroom light and given his position away.

He heard the criminal searching the house from above and heard the sirens coming. He realized that Ryuichi could hear them, too, and moved to hide around the corner near the back door.

Ryuichi burst out the back door on an attempt to evade the police, and Gakuto immediately saw that Hiyoshi had bruised him up pretty bad. Gakuto reached for the compost bucket next to him and pulled out the thing on the top, which happened to be a banana peel, and got an idea. He dropped the banana peel just as Ryuichi rounded the corner, and the looser actually slipped on it (pretty cliché, right?)!

Gakuto then smashed his foot atop the man's head and called out to the police who were leaving their cars as we speak.

"Over here! I have Ryuichi!" he called, and saw polices' flashlights come around to the back. They flashed the light around to take in the scene, and then lowered their guns.

"Are you the only one here?" one of them asked as his comrades cuffed the criminal.

"No!" he yelled, tears slipping, "Hiyoshi's still inside!"

"Alright, thanks," the man said, and then turned around to talk to the others. "Meds, vice-chief and you three," he said, indicating three stand by police men, "There is another one inside, go retrieve him!"

"Yessir!" they all said at once and entered the house, followed by Gakuto.

The scene Gakuto saw when he entered the room was heartbreaking. He saw Hiyoshi lying unconscious on the floor and immediately teared up.

He never said anything, but followed the medics into the ambulance and never left Hiyoshi's side. As the doctors and nurses at the hospital undid his clothes and bandaged him up, Gakuto remained silent. But when the others doctor had told him that Hiyoshi would definitely live and then left, he pulled out his phone and pressed speed dial one.

"Yuushi! The criminal Ryuichi attacked us when we were at Hiyoshi's house and now he's in the hospital! Help me!" he cried into the phone.

"What?! The hospital!?" Oshitari replied.

"Yeah, Yuushi, the hospital! Now come on! The Kobe Ekisaikai Hospital, room 301!" he said.

"OK, the other regulars and I will soon be there," he said.

When the other Regulars Arrive 

"What happened!?" a shocked Ootori asked as he came bursting in through the door.

Gakuto jumped up, alarmed, and then relaxed when he saw that it was only the regulars. Ootori, Shishido, Oshitari, Atobe, Jirou and Taki were all here, and they all looked concerned.

"The criminal from the news reports, the #1 most wanted murderer and thief came in, and Hiyoshi sacrificed himself to protect me…" Gakuto whimpered, for he was crying and sniffling now that the nurses and doctors had left.

"Is… he going to be OK?" Jirou asked, coming up to the bedside to drape an arm around Gakuto.

"Yeah, the doctors said he'd be fine, but…" Gakuto continued, still crying.

"Then you should stop crying, Gakuto!" Shishido said, also coming over and knocking his childhood friend in the back of the head.

The rest of the regulars continued to surround the hospital bed and they sat in silence for a while until Atobe said;

"Ore-sama should have known that you two would have gotten into trouble on your own," he said, shaking his head at the mess caused by his two teammates.

"What? It wasn't our fault!" Gakuto complained.

"Mmm…" Hiyoshi muttered from the bed, and the room went silent. Slowly opening his eyes, he sat up and looked around. When his eyes locked onto Jirou, he started to glare, to everyone's surprise.

"Get your hands off him," Hiyoshi said, shoving the arm that Jirou had still draped over Gakuto and making an annoyed face.

There was an awkward silence in which everyone simply stared at the Hiyoshi who everyone assumed was having thinking problems due to loss of blood.

"Huh?" Jirou asked him.

"Don't touch Gakuto, he's mine," Hiyoshi said, dead serious in the dead silence.

"He's… yours?" Shishido asked, confused.

"Eh!? Piyo-chan has a crush on Gaku-chan!?" Jirou said suddenly, and everyone stared at him.

"Yes, I do," he said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and Gakuto turned beat red.

"You do?!" Ootori asked his friend, shocked by the new news.

"Yes, I do, I have since this evening."

"So, really, not very long," Shishido pointed out.

Atobe sighed. "It's this kind of thing that makes Ore-sama worry every time his teammates are alone."

"Yeah, no kidding," Oshitari said, shaking his head.

_Thank you for reading3  
~Henzie (tennis-player)_


End file.
